Love Letter
by peachpeach
Summary: [a VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction - BL- End Ch. is Up!] "—Lewat surat ini, ada banyak sekali hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang pendamping hidupmu, Kim Taehyung. Mau membacanya?" -Jeon Jungkook-
1. First Meet

Musim semi, selalu ada kebahagiaan baru saat kuncup sakura perlahan mulai mekar dan menghiasi taman-taman publik di Seoul. Pada akhir pekan, akan ada banyak cerita menarik yang dibagi oleh setiap keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu di bawah guguran sakura yang cantik dan sinar hangat mentari.

Musim semi kali ini harusnya juga membuat Jeon Jungkook bahagia. Esok, ia akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan pemuda tampan yang meminangnya di bawah gerimis. Tapi nyatanya, hari ini Jungkook gelisah bukan main. Beragam spekulasi memenuhi otaknya. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia khawatirkan. Jungkook pernah mendengar dari Wonwoo—kakak sepupunya—jika gugup menjelang hari pernikahan itu normal. Apalagi, saat ini Jungkook sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu calon suaminya, maupun bertukar pesan.

Jungkook mendesah pelan, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Binar cemerlangnya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _calendar desk_ di samping tumpukan diktat kedokterannya. Ia melihat lingkaran merah yang menandai satu tanggal di atas kertas kalender milik Jungkook dan tampak seperti mengejek segala rasa cemas Jungkook yang tak beralasan. Ia mengerang pelan, tak tahan dengan semua pikiran-pikiran rumit dalam kepalanya. Ia kemudian menarik satu lembar kertas putih dari rak di samping _printer_ dan mulai menggoreskan tinta di atasnya.

' _ **Dear, Kim Taehyung—'**_

* * *

 **A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Love Letter©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Even if I'm not a good talker, please understand me._

 _I will tell you all of the truth that I've been keeping._

 _[_ _ **VIXX – Love Letter**_ _]_

.

 **Awal musim semi, 2016.**

Jungkook tampak mendorong pintu ganda Rumah Sakit Yonsei dengan tenaga yang tersisa usai mengikuti jadwal asistensi operasi pemasangan _ring_ pada jantung yang dilakukan oleh dokter senior di tempatnya bekerja. Ia memang masih menjalani masa residennya sebagai dokter spesialis. Setiap hari, hidupnya selalu berputar pada diktat kedokteran, jurnal kasus epidemi, operasi berjam-jam, serta omelan dengan unsur senioritas yang kuat dari para _sunbae-_ nya di rumah sakit. Jungkook baru dua puluh tujuh tahun dan lajang, tapi beban pikirannya hampir sama dengan pria berusia paruh baya yang berusaha menghidupi anak-istri. Kantung matanya tampak tebal, helaian cokelatnya tampak berantakan, dan kemeja biru langitnya tampak kusut akibat terlalu lama dipakai di balik jas putihnya.

Ia setengah tidak sadar ketika langkah kakinya sudah membawanya ke halte di depan rumah sakit. Setidaknya Jungkook harus bersyukur saat mendapatkan ijin pulang dua hari, ia bisa istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali dengan rutinitas monotonnya di ruang operasi atau berkutat dengan tumpukan _medical record_ yang harus ia analisis bersama tenaga kesehatan yang lain.

Bus berhenti ketika Jungkook baru saja memasukkan sebutir permen rasa lemon ke dalam mulutnya. Perutnya keroncongan, tapi ia tidak sedang ingin makan makanan di kantin rumah sakit usai operasi selesai. Ia ingin pulang, makan _kimchi jigae_ buatan Ibunya dengan semangkuk nasi yang uapnya masih mengepul. Akan lebih baik jika ada tambahan _hanwoo_ di samping mangkuk nasinya nanti. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah pelan dengan imajinasinya, dan perutnya semakin keroncongan ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di samping jendela.

"Nak, ambillah…" Jungkook mengerjap sejenak, kemudian baru menyadari jika ia tak duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Seorang bibi baru saja naik dan berbaik hari menyodorkan kue beras yang masih hangat.

"Oh, tidak perlu Bibi…terima kasih." Jungkook menolak dengan halus, bibirnya melukis sebuah senyum canggung, tapi wanita paruh baya di sampingnya tetap meletakkan tiga buah kue beras di atas telapak tangannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kau terlihat butuh sekali energi Nak." Wanita di sampingnya tertawa pelan, kemudian menepuk paha Jungkook, "—bekerja di Yonsei?" Jungkook mengangguk, ia menelan kue beras dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita baik hati di sampingnya. "Iya, Bi…"

"Aku juga baru saja mengunjungi apartemen anakku yang berada di sekitar Yonsei. Ia juga bekerja di Yonsei. Kau di bagian apa, Nak? Mungkin mengenal anakku juga…"

"Saya di bagian Bedah Jantung, Bi." Wanita di sampingnya tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak kagum ke arah Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook kembali mengulum senyum canggung.

"Perawat?" Kali ini Jungkook menggeleng, namun senyum canggungnya sama sekali belum hilang. "Bukan, saya dokter residen Bi…"

"Oh, anakku perawat. Mungkin kau mengenalnya, ah! Sebentar…" Wanita di sampingnya tampak mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah potret kepada Jungkook, "—namanya Eunha, mungkin kau mengenalnya?" Wanita di sampingnya menatapnya penuh harap, reaksi yang selalu diterima Jungkook ketika wanita paruh baya lainnya bertanya dimana ia bekerja. Ia kemudian menggeleng sopan, dan wanita di sampingnya kentara sekali menghela napas kecewa sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Sapalah dia jika kalian bertemu. Dan, siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Jungkook, Bi…" Setelah itu tidak ada topik lagi dari mereka berdua, Jungkook tampak menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dengan raut lelah, sedangkan wanita di sampingnya sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Mungkin memberi tahu anak gadisnya jika ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang calon dokter spesialis bedah jantung yang tampan.

. . .

"Jungkook, _ireona_ …" Jungkook mengerang, ia seperti baru saja tidur selama beberapa menit setelah kekeyangan menyantap makanan yang disiapkan oleh Ibunya. Tidak ada _kimchi jigae_ memang, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak puas pada satu set _burger steak_ yang disiapkan untuknya, "Jungkook…" Ibunya memanggil lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah guncangan pelan pada bahunya. Ia melenguh sekali, kemudian mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk pada pupilnya. Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia menguap sekali lagi, dan mengacak helaian rambutnya yang semakin mirip dengan sarang burung.

"Ada apa, _eomma_?" Ibunya mengulum sebuah senyum, menyisiri helaian halus Jungkook dengan jemarinya sebelum menepuk puncak kepala _adeul_ nya dengan lembut. Jungkook memang boleh saja berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan calon dokter spesialis bedah jantung, tapi bagi Ibunya ia tetap bayi manisnya yang semenggemaskan kelinci.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah, kita akan menjenguk Wonwoo di Daegu. Wonwoo punya bayi kembar!" Ibunya berseru antusias, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerang malas. Ia hanya ingin tidur di hari liburnya. Tidak ingin pergi kemanapun, termasuk ke Daegu untuk menjenguk sepupu manisnya yang baru saja melahirkan. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu memakan waktu satu setengah jam dengan KTX, jika menggunakan mobil pribadi pasti akan lebih lama. Lagipula ini jam dua siang, bukan waktu yang menyenangkan untuk berpergian jarak jauh.

"Tidak bisakah aku di rumah saja _eomma_? Sampaikan salamku pada Wonwoo- _hyung_ dan Mingyu." Jungkook setengah merengek, berharap Ibunya mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi Ibunya menggeleng dan rengekannya terdengar sia-sia.

" _No_ , mandilah dan bersiap. Kau bisa tidur lagi di mobil saat perjalanan menuju Daegu. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ menunggu di luar, oke?"

* * *

 _ **Kau tahu? Pertemuan pertama kita memang diatur lewat sebuah acara konyol bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **Kita kala itu sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain terpaksa tersenyum demi menyenangkan kedua orang tua dan keluarga besar kita. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku kala itu.**_

* * *

Jungkook kehabisan ide ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman orang tua Wonwoo di Daegu. Memangnya harus ada banyak orang ya untuk menjenguk Wonwoo? Bukankah ini hanya acara _baby shower_? Pikirnya. Saudaranya bahkan ada yang jauh-jauh datang dari Jeju. Ia masih duduk diam di atas sofa dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya setelah selesai menyapa anggota keluarga besarnya, sampai Wonwoo menghampirinya dengan seorang bayi perempuan dalam gendongannya.

"Jungkook _samchu_ —" Wonwoo memekik pelan ketika ia sudah di samping Jungkook dan memeluk yang lebih muda dengan sebelah tangan. Jungkook tersenyum, ia meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk di atas meja, kemudian menyentuh pelan pipi kemerahan bayi dalam gendongan Wonwoo.

" _Aigo_ , siapa ini? Kenapa cantik sekali?"

"Minseo _imnida, samchu_ …" Keduanya kompak terkikik bersama ketika Wonwoo lagi-lagi menggunakan _aegyo_ untuk bicara kepada Jungkook. Wonwoo kemudian tak segan untuk menaruh Minseo dalam buaian lengan Jungkook. Binar cemerlang Jungkook tampak senang dan takjub saat Minseo menggeliat pelan dalam buaiannya. Bayi perembuan yang tengah di gendongnya menguap kecil, kemudian kembali tidur dengan nyaman.

"Lucu sekali…" Jungkook mengguman kecil, bayi dalam gendongannya mirip sekali dengan kakak sepupunya. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya juga merah, benar-benar _blueprint_ Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengulum sebuah senyum hangat sembari mengusap pipi Minseo yang masih tak terganggu dengan suara para tamu.

"Kau harusnya segera menyusul untuk punya satu yang selu—"

"—Sayang, Taehyung dan keluarganya sudah datang." Ucapan Wonwoo otomatis terhenti ketika Mingyu— _nampyeon_ nya—menghampiri mereka berdua dengan seorang bayi laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Minseo. Jungkook bahkan hanya mengerjap pelan ketika Minseo diambil dari gendongannya, kemudian suasana menjadi lebih ramai dengan beberapa orang lagi yang datang.

Jungkook yang terlanjur penasaran akhirnya berdiri, mengulum sebuah senyum penuh formalitas yang sudah biasa ia latih ketika orang tuanya dan orang tua Wonwoo mempersilahkan para tamu untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Jungkook sendiri masih bingung, tapi ia menurut saja saat Ibunya menyuruh untuk duduk disampingnya. Binar cemerlangnya mengamati satu persatu tamu yang baru saja datang, sampai kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada satu figur yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Tampan, satu kata itu sepertinya cukup untuk mendeskripsikan figur yang duduk di depannya. Mereka hanya terpisah meja ruang tamu dengan banyak camilan dan gelas-gelas jus di atasnya.

"Maafkan kami yang terlambat, kami harus menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan pekerjaannya." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya di samping figur yang Jungkook amati tadi membuka pembicaraan diantara keluarga mereka. Sepertinya ia adalah Ayah dari figur yang bernama Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita masih asyik dengan Minseo dan Minwoon. Taehyung pasti sibuk sekali ya?" kali ini Ibunya menimpali dengan suara tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh, senang rasanya melihat Minseo dan Minwoon sehat—" Ayah Taehyung ikut mengulum senyum sebelum melanjutkan, "—sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak sesibuk yang kalian kira. Masih lebih sibuk Jungkook yang menyelamatkan banyak orang di atas meja operasi. Benar begitu, Nak?" Jungkook mengerjap pelan, namanya baru saja disebut dalam pembicaraan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti kemana arahnya. Jadi ia kembali menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum menawan disertai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka perlu bicara satu sama lain, mungkin berkenalan dan bertukar nomer ponsel terdengar seperti awalan yang bagus?" Jungkook semakin gagal paham ketika melihat Taehyung berdiri setelah Ayahnya selesai bicara, kemudian menunduk sopan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, mungkin kami akan bicara di gazebo." Suara berat Taehyung menarik kesadaran Jungkook dari masa _trans_ -nya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung dan mengikuti pemuda tersebut ke arah gazebo.

Taehyung melepas tautan tangan mereka segera setelah mereka sudah tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia otomatis langsung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menatap keping _hazel_ Jungkook dalam satu garis lurus. Jungkook memandang Taehyung penuh tanya, tapi ia menunggu figur di depannya berbicara.

"Kau tahu kita terjebak dalam situasi konyol dengan label _baby shower_ tapi nyatanya ini adalah sebuah acara perjodohan?" Jungkook tertegun sejenak, kemudian memroses sederet kata dari Taehyung dalam otaknya yang penuh dengan prosedur pembedahan di atas meja operasi.

Ah, perjodohan ya? Pantas saja Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk kembali berganti pakaian ketika ia turun dengan _hoodie_ dan celana _denim_. Kemudian Ibunya menyiapkan kemeja berwarna mint dan celana bahan berwarna putih untuk melengkapi penampilan semi formalnya. Ia ingat, dulu juga pernah terjebak dalam situasi konyol bernama perjodohan. Calonnya dulu seorang dokter, sama sepertinya. Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Tapi sayang mereka terpaksa tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih lanjut karena Jaehyun sudah punya kekasih. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia kembali terjebak dalam situasi yang sama. Bersama Kim Taehyung yang belum ia ketahui apa profesinya.

"Ya, aku tahu ini perjodohan. Memangnya kenapa?" Jungkook akhirnya menjawab setelah detik-detik diam diantara mereka. Taehyung berdecak sebal, kemudian menyugar helaian _raven_ -nya ke belakang dengan frustasi.

"Kau akan menolaknya _kan_?" Bahu Jungkook diremas dengan gerakan terlalu keras dari Taehyung, tapi Jungkook tak gentar. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari bahunya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku menolaknya sekarang juga akan membuat mereka sedih? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika berapa banyak uang yang terbuang percuma untuk sebuah acara ini? Lagipula, penolakkanku nanti akan merusak reputasiku, Tuan Kim. Berpikirlah sedikit." Taehyung terperangah, apalagi ketika Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia adalah pengacara di salah satu firma hukum terbesar di Seoul, ia sudah bisa beradu argumentasi untuk memenangkan sebuah kasus. Tapi malam ini lidahnya terasa kelu di hadapan seorang dokter yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan masa residennya.

"Aku punya seorang kekasih Jeon Jungkook. Tidakkah kau berpikir dia akan sakit hati ketika tahu kekasihnya akan menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Kekasihmu hamil anakmu?"

"Kau—" Taehyung menggeram rendah, emosinya tersulut dengan hebat ketika Jungkook berhasil mematahkan semua kata-katanya.

"Kita bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini, tapi tidak sekarang. Lagipula, tidakkah kau ingin membalas semua budi orang tuamu dengan menerima perjodohan ini? Aku yakin, mereka akan kecewa padamu ketika kau menolak perjodohan ini. Buatlah mereka senang, sedikit saja. Setidaknya malam ini, apa susahnya?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada kelewat santai. Taehyung sudah tersulut amarah, maka Jungkook akan berperan sebagai pemadamnya.

Ia sesungguhnya juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Tapi ia kembali teringat raut lelah Ayahnya sepulang bekerja untuk mencari biaya kuliahnya atau Ibunya yang lelah mengurus rumah tanpa ada seorang pun yang membantunya. Jungkook anak tunggal, sudah seharusnya ia membahagiakan orang tuanya dengan cara apapun. _Toh_ , pilihan orang tuanya pasti yang terbaik. Selama ini Jungkook sudah banyak sekali menyusahkan mereka, kali ini saja ia ingin membalasnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Berikan aku nomer ponselmu dan waktu. Berikan aku waktu untuk meyakinkan diri jika kau merupakan pilihan yang terbaik dari orang tuaku. Jika di tengah jalan kita tidak menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini, ku harap kau tidak sakit hati nantinya."

Malam itu, Jungkook menyerahkan nomer ponselnya dan sepakat memberi waktu untuk figur di depannya. Sama seperti acara perjodohan yang sudah berjalan sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **Kim Taehyung, calon pendamping hidupmu kelak hanya seseorang yang manja dan terjebak dalam tubuh dewasanya.**_

 _ **Ia masih menyukai grup idola yang tengah populer.**_

 _ **Ia juga punya kesenangan aneh terhadap kamera.**_

 _ **Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan belum bisa makan dengan rapi.**_

* * *

Seharusnya Jungkook tidak kaget ketika Taehyung muncul di depan meja resepsionis rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dari acara perjodohan. Eksistensi Taehyung dalam setelan resminya itu membuat beberapa pasien serta perawat memekik heboh—mungkin mereka mengira Taehyung itu member _boy band_.

"Hei, ada apa kemari?" Kening Jungkook membuat kerutan dalam, tapi Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum menyebalkan.

"Ini akhir pekan, kenapa Jeon- _uisanim_ tidak bersenang-senang sedikit hmm?"

"Jika kau berpikir orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku akan libur saat akhir pekan, kau salah besar Tuan Kim." Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia menemukan hal baru yang ternyata menyenangkan untuk dikerjakan. Membuat Jeon Jungkook kesal dengan mata bulatnya memicing sadis menjadi kesenangan sendiri yang tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung.

" _Chill_ , Jungkook- _uisanim_. Aku kemari juga setelah menyelesaikan kasus _domestic violent_ untuk sidang hari Senin, jadi kita sama-sama sibuk di akhir minggu. Kenapa tidak kau katakan jam berapa _shift_ -mu selesai dan aku bisa mengajakmu untuk menikmati _buritos_ atau burger yang enak di Hongdae? Aku tahu kau belum makan siang."

Jungkook menghela napas lelah, kepalanya pusing bukan main karena pasiennya baru saja mengalami pendarahan di meja operasi dan Jungkook yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan seniornya. Lalu Taehyung datang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan kesabarannya yang tinggal seutas benang, diuji mati-matian. Taehyung yang muncul di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pada akhir pekan, jelas bukan karena inisiatif pemuda itu sendiri. Mungkin suruhan Ibunya untuk mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan dan menikmati akhir pekannya. "Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi, aku akan bersiap untuk pulang."

"Oke, aku akan menunggu…" Taehyung memamerkan senyum _rectangle_ menawan miliknya, kemudian dengan kurang ajar mengacak helaian kecoklatan milik Jungkook. Perawat di balik meja resepsionis bahkan berbisik ribut, dan dengan cepat gosip mengenai Dokter Jeon yang sudah tidak lajang lagi menyebar seperti api yang membakar daun kering.

Jungkook diam saja sembari menyesap _latte_ dingin yang Taehyung belikan di _coffee shop_ di samping rumah sakit. Taehyung juga tampaknya fokus dengan jalanan di depannya dan tidak memiliki topik untuk di bicarakan bersama Jungkook. Ia menginjak rem ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah menjadi merah dan telunjuknya menekan tombol _play_ pada pemutar musik. Mendengarkan radio mungkin akan sedikit menurangi kecanggungan dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung baru saja akan memindah saluran radionya ke saluran berita Seoul sampai tangannya di tahan oleh Jungkook dengan cepat. "Jangan dipindah! Lagu BTS sedang diputar!" Taehyung terperangah, lagi-lagi Jungkook menarik semua ekspetasinya. Ia pikir seorang dokter akan cenderung kaku dan tidak menyukai musik _hip-hop_. Taehyung baru kembali dari masa _trans_ -nya ketika suara klakson kendaraan di belakangnya menyalak dengan berisik dan membuatnya mengumpat pelan.

"Berapa usiamu, Jeon- _uisanim_?" Jungkook menghabiskan sisa _latte_ dinginnya sampai menimbulkan suara berisik dari sedotan yang terjepit di bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Dua puluh tujuh usia Internasional, kau?"

"Aku dua puluh sembilan, mungkin mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggilku _hyung_." Jungkook mengangguk paham, dalam hati ia mencatat jika laki-laki di sampingnya berusia lebih tua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, usiamu dua puluh tujuh dan kau menyukai _idol group_ seperti BTS?! Luar biasa. Jangan bilang kau juga mengoleksi pernak-pernik dan album mereka? Atau kau menggilai salah satu dari mereka?" Taehyung terkekeh tapi tetap fokus dengan kemudi di tangannya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa cemberut selera musiknya diejek. Memangnya kenapa dengan selera musiknya? Ibunya saja masih menggilai TVXQ dan selalu menjerit histeris ketika drama Park Yoochun tayang di televisi. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu, kenapa Taehyung yang belum resmi jadi pendamping hidupnya sudah protes dengan selera musiknya?

"Ada yang salah memangnya?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada ketus. Taehyung kemudian menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum, "—tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya lucu saja mengetahui fakta jika kau menyukai _idol group_. Setelah makan siang kau mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana jika ke toko kamera? Cairan pembersih lensaku habis, dan aku belum sempat membelinya."

"Boleh, ikut aku juga untuk membeli kertas dan buku ya?" Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian ia baru menyadari jika mobil Taehyung berhenti tepat di sebuah restoran _ala_ Amerika.

Mereka berdua duduk di samping jendela dengan pesanan masing-masing. Jungkook segera melahap _buritos_ nya setelah selesai mencuci tangannya dengan _hand sanitizer_ yang selalu ia bawa dalam tasnya. Tadi pagi ia lupa sarapan karena ada panggilan darurat saat dini hari dan memaksanya untuk kembali berdiri di samping meja operasi untuk asistensi pembedahan.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, tidak akan ada yang mengambil _buritos_ mu." Jungkook mengerjap sejenak ketika Taehyung menyodorkan selembar tisu dan menunjuk noda di sudut bibirnya. Dalam hati, Taehyung tak percaya jika figur di depannya adalah seorang calon dokter bedah spesialis jantung yang bekerja di Yonsei. Dimatanya, Jungkook tak lebih dari _haksaeng_ ketimbang seseorang yang telah membantu menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

"Taehyung? Sedang apa disini?" Atensi Taehyung yang sedang mengamati Jungkook teralihkan ketika namanya dipanggil dan bahu tegapnya disentuh dengan lembut.

"Joohyun?" Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang wanita muda dalam balutan _dress_ cantik sedang menyapa Taehyung.

"Siapa?" Joohyun bertanya kembali, sekarang ia juga memaku atensinya kepada Jungkook yang masih belepotan saus _mustard_ di sekitar bibirnya. Joohyun mengulum sebuah senyum yang begitu cantik, tapi entah mengapa itu terlihat seperti mengejek Jungkook.

"Halo, kau pasti adik sepupu Taehyung dari Daegu? Kenalkan, aku Bae Joohyun…kekasih kakakmu." _Buritos_ di tangan Jungkook sudah tak terlihat menarik, ia dengan cepat membersihkan mulut dan tangannya dengan tisu, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri dengan tas yang sudah tersampir di bahu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Joohyun- _noona_. Maaf tidak bisa menjabat tanganmu, tanganku sedang kotor. Dan…ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Nikmati waktu kalian—"

"Jungkook, kau pergi bersamaku itu artinya kau harus pulang bersamaku." Taehyung dengan cepat mencekal lengan Jungkook, tapi figur yang lebih muda menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir soal Ibu…"

. . .

Taehyung memencet bel kediaman rumah Jungkook dengan tidak sabar ketika ia tahu pemuda itu tidak kembali ke rumah sakit atau ke apartemennya yang berada di dekat rumah sakit. Ia tahu jika ia menyakiti Jungkook yang notabene adalah calon pendampingnya, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan Joohyun begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Hubungannya dengan Joohyun sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, dan mereka melalui banyak hal bersama. Tapi Taehyung jelas paham jika ia tidak boelh menyakiti keduanya.

"Taehyung? Ada apa kemari?" Ibu Jungkook yang membuka pintu untuknya, wanita paruh baya itu menatap penuh tanya ke arah Taehyung.

"Uh—ponsel Jungkook tertinggal di mobil saya, _imonim_ dan sepertinya ada telepon penting masuk dari rumah sakit. Boleh saya menemui Jungkook?" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, sedikit bersalah karena harus membohongi wanita di depannya.

"Jungkook ada di kamarnya, mungkin sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Tapi jika kau ingin menemuinya, masuk saja. _Imo_ antarkan ke kamarnya…"

Taehyung berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu berwarna putih. Ibu Jungkook pamit untuk membuatkan minum, meskipun sudah dengan sopan Taehyung tolak. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Jungkook, ini aku Taehyung. Boleh masuk?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Kamar Jungkook rapi dan nyaman. Diktat kedokterannya disusun rapi pada rak tinggi di samping meja kerja dengan seperangkat komputer dan _printer_. Jungkook juga menyimpan beberapa _action figures_ Iron Man yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Jangan lupakan juga deretan foto polaroid yang Jungkook jepit pada seutas tali di dinding dan poster besar BTS di atas ranjangnya. Dilihatnya ada buntalan besar di atas ranjang dengan seprai biru toska yang lembut. Taehyung otomatis tersenyum kembali ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di balik selimut tebal itu. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dengan gerakan perlahan, kemudian duduk di ruang kosong yang masih tersisa di atas tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku. Maaf jika aku tidak mengatakan pada Joohyun kalau kau adalah calon pendampingku, aku belum—"

"—Jika _hyung_ hanya ingin minta maaf, _hyung_ tahu dimana pintu keluarnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." Suara Jungkook teredam, tapi Taehyung masih mendengar jelas setiap kata dari bibir Jungkook. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menyentuh pelan gumpalan selimut di sampingnya, dan ia terkejut ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba saja mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Surai kecokelatannya terlihat berantakan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook tidak menangis, tapi ia yakin jika pemuda di depannya sangat kesal kepadanya.

"Perjodohan ini bukan untuk menyakiti siapapun _hyung_. Tidak aku, tidak juga Joohyun- _noona_. _Hyung_ harus memutuskan, siapa yang akan _hyung_ pilih. Jika _hyung_ memilih Joohyun- _noona_ , maka secepatnya kita harus memberi tahu keluarga kita tentang perjodohan ini." Taehyung mengerjap, kemudian meraih tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memberitahu Joohyun dan meyakinkan diriku. Kau mau menunggu kan?"

* * *

* _ **To be continue**_ *

 ** _a/n_** : mau geplak Taehyung? Silakan ^^

fanfik ini versi _longer_ dari postingan instagramku. Yang _follow_ aku pasti tahu deh yang mana ini XD yang belum _follow_ , yuk _follow_ : _**peachpeach_22**_ ehehehe /promosi terselubung/

poster cantique-nya by kak _**glowrie**_ :*

 _Review_? ^^

p.s : _I have something on weekend guys_ :3


	2. First Kiss and Proposal

**Pertengahan musim panas, 2016**

"Dokter Jeon…" Jungkook mengerang, mengutuk siapa saja yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya di sela-sela rehat usai dua belas jam di meja operasi. Ia mengerjap cepat, menyesuaikan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam netranya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dari posisi kepalanya yang telungkup di atas meja. Ia mendapati Lee Seokmin—rekan sejawatnya—tengah berdiri di depannya, lengkap senyum konyolnya. "Seseorang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Ujar Jungkook dengan suara serak. Seokmin tidak menjawab, melainkan memasang ekspresi jenaka yang menyebalkan menurut Jungkook.

"Selamat siang, Dokter Jeon—" Jungkook baru saja akan protes kepada Seokmin ketika tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, tapi kemunculan Taehyung di belakang punggung Seokmin membuat manik Jungkook membulat lucu.

"Anda ada keperluan apa mencari saya?" Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum. Musim semi sudah berganti dengan musim panas yang terik, sedangkan Taehyung belum memutuskan apapun soal kelanjutan hubungan mereka dan masalahnya dengan Joohyun. Beberapa bulan ini, ia sengaja tidak menghubungi Jungkook karena pekerjaan dan alasan lainnya. Wajar jika Jungkook bersikap begitu ketus dan defensif saat bertemu dengannya. Taehyung sungguh paham dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Mengajak Anda jalan-jalan untuk makan siang mungkin?" Seokmin menahan tawanya sembari berpura-pura membaca diktat dan membuat Jungkook tak segan mengirimkan lirikan _ala_ Dokter Min dari Departemen Psikiatri ke arahnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya sibuk hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Saya akan mengirimi Anda pesan jika sudah tidak sibuk."

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali…" Taehyung pura-pura cemberut, dan membuat Jungkook terperangah tak percaya. Yakin orang di depannya adalah Kim Taehyung? Pengacara terkenal itu?

"—padahal Dokter Lee mengatakan jika Anda di bebas tugaskan selama dua minggu untuk persiapan sidang program spesialisasi Anda. Ku pikir ada baiknya jika Anda santai sejenak dari diktat memusingkan. Benar begitu, Dokter Lee?" Seokmin menutup diktat di tangannya dengan gerakan terlalu bersemangat dan mengangguk cepat setelahnya. "Itu benar, Taehyung- _ssi_."

Jungkook mengeratkan rahangnya, kesal karena Seokmin sama sekali tidak membantu dan semakin membuat rumit keadaan.

"Jadi? Ayolah, jangan menolak. Aku sudah membawa kameramu dari dalam kamarmu, ngomong-ngomong."

* * *

 **A Vkook/TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **(Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Love Letter©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Even if I'm not a good talker, please understand me._

 _I will tell you all of the truth that I've been keeping._

 _[_ _ **VIXX – Love Letter**_ _]_

 _._

* * *

Jungkook diam saja ketika Taehyung mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan padat Seoul setelah makan siang. Tidak ada obrolan untuk mencairkan atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung bernyanyi random dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya lagu-lagu BTS yang diputar melalui _music player_. Ia hanya menatap jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah sepi sembari memangku kamera miliknya. Taehyung benar-benar serius soal membawa kamera dari rumahnya dan beberapa potong pakaian miliknya yang sudah di kemas oleh Ibunya.

"Muui- _do_? Serius?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya ke arah Taehyung yang kini mengulum senyum simpul saat tangannya di genggam untuk naik ke atas kapal _ferry_ dan figur yang lebih tua darinya itu memberinya selembar tiket. Awalnya Jungkook mengira mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan pesawat ketika Taehyung melewati Bandara Incheon dan menyinggung soal liburan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Taehyung yang dengan mulut manisnya itu berhasil meyakinkan Ibu Jungkook untuk membawa putranya berlibur dua hari satu malam di Muui- _do_ —pulau kecil yang berada di distrik Incheon.

"Ya, Ibumu bilang kau suka pantai dan rindu kampung halamanmu di Busan. Karena Busan terlalu jauh, dan aku paham kau juga sudah lelah…tidak ada salahnya kan pergi ke Muui- _do_? Lagipula aku sudah minta cuti ke kantor, hargai sedikit usahaku Dokter Jeon."

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk cuti—"

"Ssh, hanya… _please_ , ikut saja denganku oke?" Jungkook menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengangguk dan pasrah saat lengannya di tarik untuk menuju dek kapal.

Saat kapal mulai berlayar, Jungkook sengaja mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Taehyung yang kini sibuk memberi makan burung-burung camar yang terbang melintasi kapal. Sesekali, telinga Jungkook akan menangkap suara tawa pelan yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung ketika burung-burung camar itu menyambar _shrimp chips_ yang Taehyung umpankan. Pipi Jungkook otomatis merona samar ketika menyadari Taehyung benar-benar tampan meskipun hanya di lihat dari samping. Apalagi dengan helaian _raven_ nya yang berantakan di tiup angin, Jungkook merasa ia menemukan objek menarik untuk diabadikan dalam kameranya.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook telah mengangkat kameranya, menajamkan fokus lensanya lewat _view finder_ , sebelum menekan _shutter_ dan menangkap potret Taehyung dari samping. Bibir Jungkook otomatis membenuk sebuah kurva apik ketika ia puas dengan gambar yang ia ambil. Ia kembali mengulangi kegiatannya, mengambil beberapa potret Taehyung diam-diam. Ah, setidaknya jika Taehyung memilih Joohyun dan membatalkan perjodohan mereka, Jungkook punya potret Taehyung dalam memori kameranya. Sadar atau tidak, Taehyung telah menimbulkan debaran asing di dada Jungkook sejak keduanya bertemu di acara perjodohan.

Debaran asing yang menyenangkan dan tak pernah Jungkook rasakan saat bertemu dengan calon-calon pilihan orang tuanya terdahulu. Rasanya Jungkook ingin egois, menyingkirkan Joohyun sehingga ia akan lebih mudah bersama Taehyung. tapi sayangnya Jungkook tidak seperti itu. Ia sadar jika hanyalah orang ketiga yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Kenapa harus diam-diam mengambil potretku jika aku bahkan tidak keberatan berpose untukmu?" Jungkook dengan gugup menurunkan kameranya dan mendapati Taehyung sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum menggoda yang sialnya tampan.

"U-uh, aku tidak memotret dirimu kok!" Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia selalu suka ketika menangkap rona merah muda samar yang terlihat di pipi Jungkook. Ia mengambil kamera dari tangan Jungkook, membalik layarnya supaya mereka dapat melihat ekspresi wajah mereka, dan mulai mengatur _timer_.

" _Say kimchi_ —" _Shutter_ ditekan, dan satu potret mereka berdua dengan latar luasnya lautan berhasil diabadikan dalam memori kamera Jungkook bersama beberapa potret Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **Tapi aku kagum padamu saat kau dengan mantap akan mencoba untuk dekat denganku—**_

* * *

Mereka sampai di pantai Hanagae saat matahari mulai beranjak ke peraduannya, meninggalkan segaris jingga yang menawan pada horizon dan tak luput dari tangkapan lensa kamera Jungkook. Taehyung hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan memperhatikan punggung Jungkook yang masih antusias menangkap cahaya jingga yang ditinggalkan oleh mentari. Sesekali Jungkook akan memekik pelan ketika ombak kecil mengejarnya dan butiran pasir menggelitik nakal di sela-sela jari kakinya.

Jungkook menyukai _boy group_ BTS dan tergila-gila dengan salah satu personilnya yang mempunyai _stage name_ V. Jungkook menyukai kamera, pantai, makanan berbahan daging, dan juga _frappe_ dingin. Entah mengapa satu sisi dalam diri Taehyung ingin menyimpan figur Jungkook dan semua kebiasaanya yang diam-diam ia hafal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung sudah bekerja selama lima tahun sebagai pengacara di sebuah firma hukum terbesar di Seoul. Setiap harinya, ia bertemu dengan berbagai macam karakter orang-orang yang memakai jasanya dan memaksanya untuk membaca profil setiap kliennya lewat ekspresi wajah. Ada banyak sekali karakter orang yang Taehyung temui setiap harinya, kebanyakan menghalalkan semua cara untuk memenangkan sebuah kasus di meja hijau. Tapi figur seperti Jungkook, baru kali ini ia temui sepanjang karirnya sebagai pengacara.

Berbeda dengan Joohyun yang punya pikiran liberal, Jungkook malah memiliki pola pikir yang sederhana. Jungkook sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun, tapi kadang masih memekik kesal ketika _hoodie_ putih kesayangannya terkena noda saus dari burger.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung mendekat, membawa serta tas jinjing besar yang berisi pakaian mereka. Ia duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengejar kepiting kecil di atas pasir untuk di potret.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Hum? Apa saja boleh…" Atensi Jungkook akhirnya terpaku pada Taehyung, ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Mie _seafood_?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, dan Jungkook tampak berpikir dengan pilihan Taehyung.

"Ada tambahan _octopus_ dan udangnya, kan _hyung_?" Taehyung otomatis menderaikan sebuah tawa, jika saja ia mengajak Joohyun untuk makan, gadis itu pasti akan ribut soal berapa banyak kalori yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh proporsionalnya. Tangan besar Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai Jungkook yang begitu halus.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau mau tambah dengan kerang atau kepiting pun bisa, Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, membiarkan ujung celana mereka basah terkena ombak yang mengajak mereka bermain. Mereka juga menikmati hembusan angin laut yang sedikit lengket namun menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan ketika membuat surai mereka berdua berantakan.

"Jungkook, mengenai Joohyun dan perjodohan kita—uhm, aku sudah mengambil keputusan." Dada Jungkook mendadak nyeri karena jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mengetuk rongga dadanya. Ia tidak berharap banyak, kemungkinan besarnya Taehyung akan memilih Joohyun dan membatalkan acara perjodohan mereka. Tidak apa, Jungkook sudah cukup siap dengan itu. _Toh_ , Taehyung bahkan sudah mau meluangkan waktu kerjanya untuk mengajak Jungkook liburan sebelum perjodohan mereka batal.

"Aku putus dengan Joohyun, dan memilihmu." Taehyung berbisik selirih angin yang bertiup, tapi telinga Jungkook kelewat peka untuk mendengar suara sekecil apapun dari bibir Taehyung mengenai keputusannya.

"A-apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusak helaian rambut Jungkook lagi sebelum fokusnya beralih pada garis horizon yang terbentang di depannya. "Kemarin aku menemui Joohyun, mengatakan jika hubungan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Joohyun gadis mandiri yang kuat, aku tahu ia pasti akan dengan mudah menemukan penggantiku."

"K-kenapa? Bukannya _hyung_ mencintai Joohyun- _noona_?"

"Kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Joohyun yang ada di sampingku ketika aku meniti karir sebagai pengacara, Joohyun juga yang ada di sampingku ketika aku menghadapi masalah besar dengan klienku. Tapi Ibu tidak pernah menyukai Joohyun dan Joohyun selalu menghindar saat aku mengajaknya bicara soal pernikahan." Jungkook diam saja, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Taehyung dengan cemas yang belum hilang dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan Joohyun kepada kedua orang tuaku, tapi kedua orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan banyak orang. Yang terakhir adalah kau. Awalnya, aku ingin berjuang untuk hubunganku dengan Joohyun, tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu malam itu— _mindset_ tentang perjodohan dalam kepalaku berubah begitu saja."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Kau mengatakan jika perjodohan ini adalah bentuk balas budi seorang anak kepada orang tua mereka. Sebelumnya aku selalu berteriak kepada Ibu dan Ayah ketika mereka berdua merencanakan perjodohan lainnya karena tidak suka kepada Joohyun. Aku selalu mengabaikan Ibu yang diam-diam menangis saat aku pergi meninggalkan meja makan, atau Ayah yang menghela napas berat. Kau bilang, pilihan orang tua kita tidak mungkin buruk _kan_? Jadi dengan bekal itu aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku jika kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik…"

"Joohyun- _noona_ cantik, pintar, dan mandiri, pasti bisa mengurus _hyung_ sebagai suami ketimbang aku nanti. Kenapa harus _imonim_ tidak menyukainya?" Taehyung tertawa lagi, namun fokusnya kini tak terpaku pada garis horizon di depannya. Ia menyelami iris Jungkook yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Insting seorang ibu. Dulu, aku menentang kedua orang tuaku untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia, lalu berhenti khawatir karena anak sulungnya belum kunjung menikah. Sudah cukup aku melawan kedua orang tuaku. Lagipula, kita tidak akan pernah bahagia jika menikah tanpa restu."

Jungkook terdiam, ia menunduk sembari memainkan penutup lensa kameranya. Entah, pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung membuatnya bingung. Satu sisi ia lega karena Taehyung telah mengambil sebuah keputusan besar menyangkut masa depannya bersama Jungkook, satu sisi ia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Joohyun yang harus tersisih dari sisi Taehyung karena dirinya.

"Hei—" Jungkook mengerjap cepat ketika Taehyung meraih sisi wajahnya dan mengulum sebuah senyum yang membuat jantung Jungkook terasa mencelos sampai ke dasar perut. Ia bahkan masih _blank_ ketika Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jungkook.

Ketika Taehyung menarik pinggangnya semakin mendekat dan mengulum lembut bibirnya, harusnya Jungkook mendorongnya dengan keras. Tapi yang terjadi malah Jungkook mencengkram erat bagian depan kemeja Taehyung dan memejamkan mata. Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang pria selain Ayahnya.

Ini bukan sekedar ciuman gemas seperti yang Ayahnya lakukan saat ia masih balita. Jungkook paham dengan benar jika ada pengaruh hormon-hormon yang terlibat dan ia menyukai sensasinya. Saat kuluman Taehyung pada bibir bawahnya menjadi lebih lama, Jungkook rasanya ingin berterima kasih pada _endorphin_ , _oksitosin_ , dan _kortisol_ yang membuat ledakan kembang api menyenangkan dalam dadanya. Masa bodoh dengan kemungkinan berapa banyak bakteri yang bertukar melalui ciuman mereka ketika lidah Taehyung membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya dan menyebabkan Jungkook melenguh tak tahu malu. Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan ia ingin sekali membalasnya. Tapi Jungkook tahu ia adalah seorang amatir, jadi ia hanya bisa meremas semakin erat kemeja Taehyung.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memang penting bagiku dan pantas untuk ku perjuangkan—" Taehyung berbisik ketika tautan mereka terlepas, menyisakan napas keduanya yang terengah dengan dahi saling menempel dan senyum di atas bibir masing-masing, "—ku pikir aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu, Dokter Jeon. Anda tentu bisa menjelaskan debaran ini kan?" Jungkook tertawa, memukul pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum kembali menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan berbisik tepat di atas bibir prianya, "—berhenti memanggilku Dokter Jeon, Tuan Kim Taehyung." Lalu setelahnya Taehyung kembali mengklaim plum Jungkook yang menjadi candunya sekarang.

* * *

 _ **Lihat, betapa tidak sempurnanya dirinya dibandingkan dirimu.**_

 _ **Tapi, calon pendamping hidupmu ini telah jatuh ke dalam figurmu terlalu jauh.**_

* * *

 _from : Taehyung-_ nim

 _4.50 p.m_

 _Bagaimana sidangnya? Maaf tidak jadi datang, tiba-tiba ada kasus._

 _4.51 p.m_

 _Kujemput pukul 6? Tunggu di_ café _dekat rumah sakit ya?_

 _4.53 p.m_

 _[Taehyung-nim sent a photo]_

 _4.54 p.m_

 _Selamat atas sidangnya ya!_

 _[Taehyung-nim sent a sticker]_

Senyum di bibir Jungkook semakin lebar ketika ia keluar dari ruang sidang dan mengaktifkan ponselnya. Pesan beruntut dari Taehyung datang bersama ucapan selamat lainnya. Ia memang baru saja menyelesaikan sidang untuk program spesialisasinya, dan akhir pekan ia sudah bisa wisuda. Awalnya Taehyung memang ingin datang sebentar untuk memberi semangat kepadanya, tapi nyatanya pria tersebut ada panggilan pekerjaan yang sifatnya penting.

Ya, setelah liburan mereka di Muui- _do_ , hubungan keduanya menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik. Mereka jadi lebih sering bertukar pesan, atau terkadang keluar untuk makan siang bersama. Tidak ada kalimat klise _'Aku mencintaimu'_ , tapi ciuman mereka saat senja di Muui- _do_ dan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan saat keduanya bersama cukup menjadi alasan kuat jika mereka berdua siap mengikat sebuah komitmen.

Jungkook baru saja akan membalas pesan Taehyung ketika Seokmin masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus dokter residen, "Dokter Jeon, seseorang mencarimu." Kening Jungkook berkerut, tidak mungkin Taehyung kan?

"Laki-laki?"

"Bukan, perempuan. Masih muda dan cantik. Ia menunggumu di _lobby_ ," Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Menerka-nerka siapa perempuan yang menemuinya hari ini. Tidak mungkin Joohyun kan? Jungkook cepat-cepat meraih jas dokternya, kemudian melangkah melewati Seokmin yang masih berdiri di bibir pintu.

Napas Jungkook tercekat ketika dugaannya soal Joohyun benar. Ia menarik napasnya sebentar, kemudian melangkah dengan raut setenang air. "Joohyun- _noona_?" Joohyun kemudian menoleh, mengulum sebuah senyum sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah jabat tangan.

"Halo Dokter Jeon, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda…tapi bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu sambil minum teh? Di tempat yang lebih _private_ mungkin?" Kening Jungkook mengerut dalam, namun ia akhirnya membimbing Joohyun untuk mengikutinya ke arah kafetaria para dokter yang sudah sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini. Jungkook berjalan menuju dispenser untuk menyeduh dua cangkir teh _rosella_ , sedangkan Joohyun memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela.

"Jadi, apa yang mau _noona_ bicarakan?" Joohyun tidak menjawab, gadis tersebut masih menyesap tehnya dan mengapresiasi rasa yang tercecap oleh papilanya. Jungkook mengetuk telunjuknya pada permukaan meja kafetaria, menunggu jawaban Joohyun yang sebenarnya sudah ia prediksi dalam otaknya.

"Kau pasti paham apa yang akan aku bicarakan, Jungkook- _ssi_ —ah! Atau Dokter Jeon?"

"Jungkook saja, tolong…" Joohyun tersenyum, kemudian menumpukan dagu lancipnya di atas jemarinya yang saling terjalin. "Selamat karena telah memenangkan hati seorang Kim Taehyung, Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Ku pikir masalah di antara kalian sudah selesai." Ujar Jungkook dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Sedikit risih karena Joohyun terus memandanginya dengan cara paling provokatif untuk menyulut amarah Jungkook, "—lagipula, masalah hati ku pikir tidak sepantasnya disamakan dengan hadiah undian."

"Oh ya? Menurutku tidak. Karena—ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Taehyung yang luar biasa tampan dan mapan? Termasuk kau. Dan aku di sini untuk mengingatkan siapa yang pertama dan siapa yang datang secara tiba-tiba untuk merusak hubungan kami." Joohyun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan sinis, sedangkan Jungkook membalas tatapannya dengan santai. Berteman dengan Dokter Min nyatanya bisa mempengaruhi cara Jungkook terlihat begitu sulit di kalahkan.

"Maaf _noona_ , aku sadar betul posisiku sebagai orang ketiga di antara kalian. Tapi sebelum Taehyung- _hyung_ memutuskan pilihannya, aku sudah memberinya pilihan untuk mundur dari perjodohan dan memilihmu. Karena aku tahu pasti ada satu pihak yang tersakiti disini, entah kau, aku, bahkan Taehyung sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak memaksanya untuk menyetujui acara perjodohan itu. Semua itu berhubungan dengan hidupnya, aku tidak berhak menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Begitu juga kau. Ia yang menjalani kehidupannya sendiri di masa depan, bukan orang lain."

"Kau—" Joohyun menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan telunjuknya, tapi Jungkook dengan tenang membuatnya turun dan kembali di atas meja. "Seorang wanita bermatabat tidak seharusnya menunjuk wajah seseorang dengan angkuh, _noona_. Aku memang sebagai pihak _submissive_ dalam hubunganku dengan Taehyung, tapi aku tetap laki-laki dan punya harga diri. Maaf jika pilihan Taehyung menyakiti _noona_ , tapi ada baiknya noona introspeksi diri mengapa Taehyung berhenti berjuang untuk _noona_. Permisi." Jungkook kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan Joohyun yang masih duduk di atas kursi dengan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

. . .

Taehyung berdiri dengan napas terengah di depan _flat_ Jungkook, kemeja kerjanya bahkan sudah kusut, sedangkan sebelah tangannya membawa _bouquet_ bunga dan _jjangmyeon_ yang rencananya akan ia makan bersama Jungkook. Tadi ia menjemput Jungkook di rumah sakit, dan tidak menemukan figur yang lebih muda itu di manapun. Baik di _café_ , maupun di ruangan khusus dokter residen. Belum lagi, saat ia menelepon dan Seokmin yang menjawab panggilannya. Ponsel Jungkook tertinggal dan Taehyung terpaksa menghubungi Nyonya Jeon untuk bertanya _password flat_ Jungkook dan lokasi pastinya.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mengetuk pintu apartemen Jungkook dua kali, sebelum menekan _lock pad_ dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Taehyung tidak pernah sepanik ini saat seseorang tidak memberinya kabar, ia dilatih untuk selalu tenang menghadapi situasi apapun. Tapi sekarang tidak, ia rasanya hampir pingsan saat tidak menemukan Jungkook dimanapun.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung memanggil namanya ketika lampu koridor _flat_ Jungkook menyala otomatis. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Suasana _flat_ Jungkook gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, sampai telinga Taehyung menangkap suara isakan dari depan televisi.

Taehyung mencari saklar di dinding dengan bantuan ponselnya, dan bernapas lega ketika melihat Jungkook sedang bergelung di atas karpet di depan televisi. Bahunya naik-turun dan Taehyung mendengan suara isakan semakin keras. Di samping Jungkook berserakan _cup ramyun_ kosong dan hampir sepuluh kaleng kopi kosong. Jungkook memang tidak mabuk, tapi sepuluh kaleng kopi juga bukan pilihan yang bijaksana.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung menyentuh lembut punggung Jungkook setelah meletakkan _jjangmyeon_ dan _bouquet_ bunganya di atas meja. Jungkook mendongak, wajahnya basah oleh air mata, tapi Taehyung justru hanya tertawa dan membawa figur yang lebih muda dalam dekapannya.

"Ssh, sudah…jangan menangis, hmm? _Uljima_ —" Isakan Jungkook semakin keras saat Taehyung mengusap lembut punggungnya, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan dan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Taehyung bukannya tidak tahu Joohyun menemui Jungkook tadi—ia harus mengajak Seokmin untuk pergi makan atas informasinya—tapi ia menunggu Jungkook untuk tenang dan mau bercerita kepadanya. Taehyung baru saja menggumankan nada-nada random sembari menepuk punggung Jungkook ketika ia merasakan cengkraman Jungkook pada bagian depan kemejanya mengerat dan memaksanya untuk menunduk, "—ada apa?"

" _H-hyung_ kenapa mau dijodohkan denganku? Padahal aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Joohyun- _noona_. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa makan dengan benar dan mungkin saja lebih mencintai V BTS ketimbang _hyung_ …" Taehyung terkekeh, ia kemudian menggoyang badan Jungkook dalam pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menimbulkan erangan dari yang lebih muda karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk menjadi calon pendamping hidup seseorang Jungkook- _ah_ , cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jangan pikirkan apapun kata mereka. Tidak masalah bagiku saat cara makanmu berantakan, aku akan mengusap bibirmu dengan tisu. Tidak masalah jika kau lebih mencintai V BTS, _toh_ aku yang setiap hari kau perhatikan dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Terdengar sempurna _kan_?" Jungkook tidak menjawab, jemarinya dengan iseng memainkan kancing kemeja kerja Taehyung.

"Pernikahan itu menyatukan dua pribadi berbeda menjadi satu, dari kau dan aku menjadi kita. Manusia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menjadi sempurna, tapi kita akan menjadi sempurna saat saling melengkapi." Pelipis Jungkook dikecup lama oleh Taehyung, kemudian badannya ditarik sedikit menjauh dari dekapan hangat Taehyung, "—makan dulu hmm? Setelahnya kau bisa tidur. Yah, meskipun tak bisa menjamin sih kalau kau menghabiskan sepuluh kaleng kopi." Jungkook cemberut, memukul dada Taehyung dengan keras.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas sidangnya Dokter Jeon. Aku bangga padamu…"

 **Love Letter©peachpeach**

Jungkook baru saja selesai dengan jadwal asistensi operasinya saat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan gerimis baru saja turun membasahi Seoul di penghujung musim panas. Jungkook masih harus naik bus untuk sampai ke rumahnya—besok ia wisuda ngomong-ngomong—dan Taehyung bilang tidak bisa menjemputnya karena pekerjaannya masih banyak. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas berat, kemudian pasrah untuk naik bus menuju rumah.

Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam ketika mendapati mobil Taehyung terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Bukannya pemuda itu sedang sibuk ya? Lalu siapa yang berdiri di depan rumahnya gerimis-gerimis begini?

" _Hyung_?" Figur yang dipanggilnya kemudian menoleh, dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya meskipun ada garis lelah di sana. Taehyung berdiri dengan satu _bouquet_ mawar merah, berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mengecup keningnya. "Hei, maaf membuatmu harus naik bus sedangkan aku sudah disini tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" Taehyung tidak menjawab, melainkan menyerahkan _bouquet_ mawar merah kepada Jungkook yang masih kebingungan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya. Jungkook masih diam saja, ia baru memekik ketika kotak dalam genggaman Taehyung dibuka dan menampilkan sebuah cincin platina yang sederhana tapi anggun. "Menikah denganku?" Jungkook tak punya pilihan lain selain menerjang Taehyung untuk dipeluk kemudian menangis di ceruk leher prianya. "Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain? Orang tua kita akan membunuh kita berdua jika kita tidak jadi menikah!"

Taehyung tertawa, ia menarik dirinya sedikit kemudian mengusap pipi tembam Jungkook yang basah oleh airmata dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_."

* * *

— **EPILOGUE—**

* * *

 **Awal musim semi 2017**

Nyonya Jeon dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu saat bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring dan terkejut mendapati Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah senyum menawan. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam.

"Taehyung? _Eomma_ kira kau masih dalam perjalanan dari Jepang?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan, mencium punggung tangan Nyonya Jeon sebelum menyerahkan _bouquet_ bunga lili putih kepada wanita paruh baya yang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi menjadi Ibunya juga.

"Jungkook ada, _eommonim_?"

"Jadi ini untuk menyuap hmm? Bukankan kalian tidak boleh bertemu sampai besok?" Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung, ia paham akan aturan tidak boleh menemui Jungkook sebelum hari pernikahan mereka esok untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menemui Jungkook meskipun hanya lima menit.

"Jungkook mungkin sudah tidur, daritadi kamarnya sunyi sekali. Masuk saja, tapi ingat pintu kamar tetap terbuka, oke?" Taehyung mengangguk semangat, kemudian ia melangkah cepat setelah mengecup pipi Nyonya Jeon.

Kamar Jungkook sama sekali tidak berubah seperti terakhir kali Taehyung masuk. Jungkook tertidur di atas meja kerjanya, dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyingkirkan poni Jungkook. Ia mengulum sebuah senyum ketika sadar Jungkook sedang menulis sesuatu di atas kertas HVS. Taehyung menarik pelan kertas HVS yang tertindih lengan Jungkook, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu figur yang lebih muda dalam tidur lelapnya.

Bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mendapati surat tersebut untuk dirinya.

' _ **Dear Kim Taehyung.**_

 _ **Sebelum cincin melingkar sebagai pengikat janji kita esok hari, aku ingin memberitahumu banyak hal yang mungkin akan mengubah keputusanmu yang telah mantap meminangku.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Pertemuan pertama kita memang diatur lewat acara konyol bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **Kita kala itu sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain terpaksa tersenyum demi menyenangkan kedua orang tua dan keluarga besar kita.**_

 _ **Aku tahu, kau tidak menyukaiku kala itu.**_

 _ **Tapi aku kagum padamu saat kau dengan mantap akan mencoba untuk dekat denganku dan berakhir melamarku di depan teras rumah saat gerimis.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung, calon pendamping hidupmu kelak hanya seseorang yang manja dan terjebak dalam tubuh dewasanya.**_

 _ **Ia masih menyukai grup idola yang tengah populer.**_

 _ **Ia juga punya kesenangan aneh terhadap kamera.**_

 _ **Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan belum bisa makan dengan rapi.**_

 _ **Terkadang, ia bisa lupa diri menghabiskan sepuluh gelas kopi ketika pekerjaannya tak kunjung selesai dan melupakanmu barang sejenak.**_

 _ **Lihat, betapa tidak sempurnanya dirinya dibandingkan dirimu.**_

 _ **Tapi, calon pendamping hidupmu ini telah jatuh ke dalam figurmu terlalu jauh.**_

 _ **Tepat saat kau melamarnya malam itu.**_

 _ **Jadi, kau tak punya pilihan lain untuk mendampinginya dan menuntunnya menjadi figur yang lebih baik.**_

 _ **Figur yang kelak bisa dengan bangga kau perkenalkan kepada dunia, siapa pendamping hidupmu.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung, terima kasih.**_

 _ **-a letter from Jeon Jungkook, one day before wedding-'**_

Taehyung mengulum senyum begitu lembut usai membaca surat Jungkook. Ia bahkan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Di masukkannya surat tersebut ke dalam saku celana kainnya, kemudian tubuhnya menunduk untuk memberikan satu kecupan di pelipis Jungkook, "—sampai bertemu di altar besok pagi."

* * *

FIN

* * *

a/n : dear _**lionbun**_ , ini sudah selesai ya…jangan nagih mulu macem rentenir.

Mbak _**glowrie**_ , makasih buat poster dan ide balasannya Kim Taehyung di instagram. _Saranghae_ ^^

 _Bunch of love for_ :

lionbun│soonshimie│kimraa│serenade senja│dianaindriani│glowrie│lalice26│Guest [1] │ Guest [2] │Jeon97Kim│wulancho95│yeoNa95│aliceus│Buzlague│Guest [3] │Ly379│nandxx│RainKim│Rere . rest07│Guest [ade] │Guest [cookiekum] │hlyeyenpls│Park Rinhyun-Uchiha│Guest [4] │NaluTachi│1st maknae│nuruladi07│mochijm│HelloItsAYP

 _favourites_ / _followers_ / _viewers_

 _Review_ lagi?


End file.
